Time Warp
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Me, my fiance' Mitchell, and my two closest friends Lauren and Kayla start to watch Van Helsing and we somehow end up back in Van Helsing's time. What's going to happen when it comes to battling Dracula in Castle Dracula? Will Anna still die or will someone save her? Read and review.
1. Back In The Past

My name is Miranda and I am 18 years old. I am at home alone and bored out of my mind. I don't know what to do because there's not much. I guess I'll call Lauren and Kayla and see what they're up to. My fiance', Mitchell is in Illinois and I haven't seen him since Prom. My birthday is in a week and I'm hoping to see him again. He promised to be here for it, so I guess I'll just make do with that. I dial Lauren.

"Hello?" I hear her say.

"Hey. It's Miranda. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out if you weren't busy. I was gonna call Kayla and ask her too."

"Umm...sure. I just got home from work, but let me get a shower and change. Then I'll be right over. What did you have in mind?" She asks absentmindedly.

"I don't know. I figured we'll figure that out when you guys get here together. I'm just bored out of my mind right now." I say enthusiastically.

"Alright. Sounds good. Call Kayla and see what she's up to. Afterwards, text me if she's coming or not." Lauren says seriously.

"Ok. Will do, Sis. Love you. Bye." I say excitedly and hang up. I dial Kayla and she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Miranda. What's up?"

"Nothing much. As usual. I'm home alone tonight and I'm bored out of my mind. I was just wondering if you and Lauren wanted to hang out if you guys weren't busy. I just got off the phone with Lauren and she said she'd be here, so what about you?"

"Sure. I'll be over in just a few minutes. My sister is driving me insane. You know how she is."

"Pack a bag. We'll just have a girls night."

"Ok. I'll be over in like fifteen minutes."

"Alright. See you then. Bye, Sis." I say and hang up before I squeal in excitement.

Kayla and Lauren are two of my closest friends. We're like sisters and we love it. We don't get to hang out much except what little we could in school. We just graduated three days ago from our senior year and we're all really ecstatic. Senior year went by fast and just the same with our junior year. We kind of miss it, but we're glad we're done. Kayla and Lauren are gonna start college and they're both going to OTC which is Ozark Technical College. Kayla's going to be studying photography and Lauren's doing the Early Childhood program. I on the other hand am going straight into a job. I'm working with younger kids and working as a teacher in a daydare. I just don't know which one yet. I just have to wait and see who calls me for interviews. I text Lauren about Kayla and tell her to pack a bag for the night since I forgot to mention it earlier. Suddenly the doorbell rings and it startles me. I get up and answer it quickly. Kayla is standing there with her bags packed and a big smile on her face. I smile back.

"Hey. Come in. Just leave your bags by the bar."

"Cool." She says and puts her bags down.

We both sit on the couch and talk while we wait for Lauren to show up. "So what's the plan?" Kayla asks me breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know yet. I told Lauren we'll figure that out together when we're all here."

"Ok."

The doorbell rings again and I quickly get up to answer it expecting it to be Lauren, but to my surprise, it's my fiance' and he just smiles big and says hello.

"Mitchell?!" I asked in surprise with a shocked look on my face.

"Hey, Baby. How are you?" He asks with a soft expression on his face still smiling.

I let him in and tell him where to put his bags. I smile happily and hug him tight as we sit on the couch. He embraces me and I lay my head on his chest as he kisses my forehead.

"I've missed you, Babe." He whispers in my ear.

"I've missed you too, My Love." I mumble into his chest.

The doorbell rings and we break apart. I get up and answer it. Finally it's Lauren and she does as what Kayla did and sits next to her. She's shocked when she sees Mitchell and she asks him why he's here. He answers with the truth just like always and smiles at me. I smile back then look at the girls.

"So, what shall we do, Ladies?" I ask fervently.

"What about movies? We'll make dinner later, but we can have a movie marathon." Said Lauren hopefully.

"Sounds good to me." Kayla said.

"Me too." Mitchell put in.

"Alright. Movie marathon it is then." I say happy that we agreed on something fast. "What movie should we watch first?"

"Van Helsing." They all said in unison.

"Perfect." I put the movie in and sit down cuddling into Mitchel.

The movie starts and suddenly, we all fall asleep. Or so we think.

* * *

We wake up outside in piles of leaves and I wonder where we are. Lauren and Kayla look around confused and then look at me and Mitchell.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah. But where are we?" Lauren asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask someone." Mitchell said.

We all look at him and nod our heads in agreement. Then we walk around a corner of a tree we here yelling.

"Anna, no! It will kill you!" Said a man with concern.

"That's my brother out there!" The woman, Anna shouted back. She whipped out her sword and went to save the man in the tree.

"Hurry! Cut the rope! Cut it now!" The man in the tree said.

We watched in aw and saw a warewolf jump from the post.

I look at my friends and my fiance' a little shocked. "I think we're in the movie." They all look at me like I was insane, but then we heard the woman, Anna shout to her brother.

"VELKAN!" She yelled in worry.

We all looked at each other then Kayla jumped in. "I think you're right."

"I think we're in the past." Mitchell added. "I don't think we're in the movie. But in the past. The movie was based on the past."

"That's true. But, how did we get here?" Lauren asked.

"Not sure. But something tells me that when Van Helsing and Carl show up, Carl could tell us after some research." I said excited we'll get to meet them.

"I say we wait then approach Anna when the warewolf starts chasing her." Lauren commented.

"I agree. This is their time and she could help us." Kayla said.

Mitchell and I nod in agreement. Then suddenly we hear Anna being chased. We go after her and as Velkan is attacked and knocked off the cliff, we come from behind the bush we hid in.

"Who's there?" Anna pulled out her sword and turned around in instinct.

We all stop where we are and put our hands up in surrender. Just a little frightened of being decapitated.

I step forward. "We're unarmed. We mean no harm to you. We're just teenagers. Normal, human teenagers. We came to ask for your help. We're from the year 2013."

She puts her sword back in its sheath and decides she can trust us. "I guess that explains the strange clothes you're wearing. This is 1889. What are your names?" She asks wearily.

"My name's Miranda. This is my fiance' Mitchell, and my two best friends Lauren and Kayla. They're like my sisters." I said pointing to as I introduce them confidently.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Anna Valerious. The man over the cliff..,"

"Is your brother, Velkan. We know. There was a movie based on your lives that was made."

"What's a movie?" She asks confused and with interest.

"Sort of like a play, but better." Kayla said jumping in the conversation.

"Oh. I'd like to see this...movie sometime."

"Sure. But first we need to find a way back to our time." I said seriously.

"Come on. Follow me. I'll take you guys to the manor and give you guys a change of clothes. You're gonna need to blend in."

"So you'll help us?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Princess Anna." I said politely.

"You're welcome." She smiled at me and took my hand. "But please, just call me Anna. I don't like titles."

* * *

When we got to the manor, Anna handed everyone some clothes to change into and took my hand dragging me to her room.

"Is this your room?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes. You should fit nicely in my clothes. Nothing else will fit you, so, this what we've got." Anna said brightly.

"I've never worn a corset before in my life." I commented.

"I'll help you. Just put these on and then I'll help with the corset." She said.

"Ok. Thanks." I said as she walked out the door and shut it behind her so I could change. "Ok. I'm ready."

She walked back in and quickly helped me with the corset. "There. Turn around so I can see."

I obeyed and turned around to face her. "Well, how do I look?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Like my mini me. Look in the mirror for yourself." She said smiling.

I did as she said then turned around and smiled back. "I like it. And it's more comfortable than I expected."

"Glad to hear it. Come on. Lets meet the others downstairs and I'll make us all some tea."

"Ok." I smiled and followed her.

We all had some tea and talked for a while. Then we went to town and Anna stood on the well demanding the two strangers to turn around.

"Let me see your faces." She said in a demanding tone.

"Why?" The tall man in black asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers."

"Stranger don't last long here." The undertaker said and started measuring them.

"Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed." Anna said.

"You can try." The tall man said.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" She asked enthused.

"The laws of men mean little to me." He said back.

Anna looked at him then smiled devilishly. "Fine. Kill them." She demanded to the villagers.

"I'm here to help." The man said earnestly.

"I don't need any help." Anna spat softly, but in a courageous tone.

"Oh really?" He said and pulled out his crossbow.

Anna gasped and ducked as the man started to shoot at some vampires that came down past her head.


	2. All Hollow's Eve Ball and Castle Dracula

The fight is over. The man killed Marishka and Aleera and Verona fled. We all come out of our hiding places and Anna comes bursting through the crowd of enraged villagers.

"His name, is VAN HELSING." Anna said sternly. "Your reputation precedes you." Her tone softer now.

He looks in her eyes and places his crossbow over his shoulder. "Next time, stay close. You're no good to me dead." He said.

She chuckles and half smiles. "Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage." Then she looks slightly to the crowd. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years." She looks back in his eyes with her head cocked to the side and half smiles again. "I say that's earned him a drink." She says softly.

I didn't know what to think, but that maybe she really liked the guy. After all, he did save her life. My friends and I all walked up to them.

"Anna, we could use their help." I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "His help? For what? Miranda, he's wanted all over Europe."

"He could help us vanquish Dracula for good. Then he and Carl can help us get back to our time."

"Your time?" Van Helsing asked confused.

"We're not from here." Kayla stated quickly.

"We're from the future. 2013. That's the year we live in." Lauren commented.

"It's true. Long story. Lets go to the manor. Those brides pissed me off more than ever now." Anna said with slight anger.

* * *

At the manor, everyone settled down in the living room and Carl went to the library after we explained everything.

"It's getting late. I think I'm gonna go to bed." I stated tiredly.

"Alright. You and Mitchell can stay in my parents' room. They have a bigger bed meant for a couple such as yourselves. I'll show you to it. Come on." She said offering politely.

Mitchell and I followed her and she turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, Anna. For everything." I said appreciatively.

She turned around and smiled happily. "You're welcome. And you're welcome to stay as long as you need. There's no reason to go to an inn when you're more than welcome to stay here with me. And it won't cost you anything." She said givingly.

I smiled back and hugged her. "This really means a lot to me. To us." I said.

Surprised by the hug, but hugs me back, she kisses the top of my head. "Maybe you should just stay. You're like the little sister I always wanted, but never had."

I pull away and slightly smile. "I would love too, but I really should go back. My parents would wonder where I am."

"You're eighteen. You have a choice. It's up to you. If you would rather stay, you can live with me. Mitchell is welcome to stay too."

"Thank you. I'll think about it and talk with him. I'll let you know what we decide in the morning."

"Alright. Just let me know. And the girls are always welcome to stay as well. I have plenty of room."

"Thank you. Nite."

"Good nite, Miranda." She said and left.

I talked it over with Mitchell and we decided to stay. That is that I will stay and Mitchell is gonna go back until he graduates, but he promised to stay in touch until then. When he graduates, he's gonna come back and we'll be married a little after. I love the idea of living in the past. It's so neat here. I was always one to love old-fashioned stuff and now I get the chance to live in it.

* * *

The next morning we ate breakfast and found Anna and Van Helsing missing. We looked for them, but we only found Friar Carl in the library doing some research.

"Carl, have you seen Anna or Gabriel?" I asked concerned.

He looked at me confused. "No. Why? Is something wrong, Miss Miranda?"

"No. Just that I can't seem to find them. I have something important to tell Anna."

Suddenly, the two run in the room panting.

"We need to get to Rome. NOW." They quickly said in unison.

I looked at them strangely. "What's the matter?"

"We found the Frankenstein Monster and we need to get him to Rome." Gabriel said.

"This is very crucial." Anna added still trying to catch her breath.

"The girls and I can help. We know how to fight and protect ourselves. Kayla took a women's self defense class for a few years and I taught myself. Lauren was a naturally born fighter." I stated quickly.

"I guess you can come then. Kayla and Lauren can go with Gabriel and take the trap. You and Carl come with me." Anna said urgently.

"Why do I have to go?" Carl asked frightened.

"Because we need you and your brains." Stated Gabriel sternly.

"Good point. Lets go." Carl said.

We left and went with the people we said. Kayla and Lauren went with Van Helsing and Carl and I went with Anna taking the monster. Anna and I drove while Carl sat in the carriage with the chained up monster. We left Mitchell at the manor to be safe since he had no fighting experience. Eventually we caught up with the others and they got on our carriage. Gabriel jumped up front with Anna and I while Kayla and Lauren jumped in the carriage with Carl and the monster. Suddenly we got attacked by Velkan in warewolf form. We lost the carriage due to the fire, but everyone jumped out and off of it before it blew up.

* * *

Anna and I landed in the same spot and went to look for the others. We went through the trees to a clearing and instead found Velkan lying on the ground dying. Anna was shocked and started to cry as she knelt down next to him. I was standing out of the way and just watching. Suddenly, he died in her arms and she started to cry emensely. Gabriel showed up and Anna Let her tears fall as she went off on him.

"You killed him! You KILLED him!" She cried and pushed him into a tree.

Gabriel winced in pain. "Now you know why they call me murderer." He said.

Anna pulled his trech coat back as he kept wincing at his pain. "Oh my God." Anna said shocked and started backing up. "You've been bitten." She said with fear in her voice. Suddenly she's knocked out as am I and we get taken by Aleera.

"ANNA! MIRANDA!" Gabriel yelled for us. "ANNA!"

* * *

We woke up later that night with a major headache. We noticed at that time that I was chained to a wall and Anna was on a bed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked slightly in pain from the headache.

"I don't know." She said. "But we've obviously been kidnapped by Aleera."

"That's not good news. Why am I chained to a wall and you're on a bed?"

"That, I really can't answer."

"Oh. By the way, Mitchell and I are staying. Well, he's going back to finish school, but then he's gonna come back after he graduates. We'll marry then."

"Ok. Sounds good. I'll even help you plan the wedding."

I smile at her. "Thanks."

* * *

Later it's the All Hallow's Eve Ball and Dracula is forcing Anna to dance with him. Gabriel and Carl come to our rescue and Everything goes down hill from there. About four hours later we are back in our normal clothes and back at the manor. Gabriel and Anna look at the book Carl handed them while the girls and I just listen.

"...Sending him to an icy fortress through a door to which there was no return." Finished Carl.

"Door...yes. The door." He moves in front of the painting. "Quite literally, I think THIS is the door. They just didn't know how to open it." Gabriel said excitedly.

Carl moves something and says, "Look here. There's a latin inscription."

"If that were true, my father would've opened it long ago." Anna stated.

"They couldn't finish it. There's a piece missing." Carl said.

Gabriel got excited and pulled out the missing piece. "Your father didn't have this." He said showing it to Anna and handing it to Carl.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Anna desperately.

"Carl, finish the inscription." Gabriel said.

Carl put the piece in place and started to read the inscription.

"In the name of God, open this door." Gabriel commanded looking at the painting.

Anna, Carl, Kayla, Lauren, and I all watched in shock as Gabriel's words worked and the painting changed to show a mirror.

"A mirror." Said Carl stunned.

"But Dracula has no reflection in the mirror." Stated Anna matter of factly.

"Maybe to Dracula it wasn't a mirror at all." Lauren commented.

Gabriel looked at it curiously then stuck his hand through it and pulled it out. His hand was covered in snow. "It's cold. And it's snowing." He said.

Anna slightly smiled at this fact. Then Gabriel took a torch and went to go through. "See you on the other side." He said hopefully.

Anna put her hand up to stop him and looked at him. "Be careful." She said with concern in her voice.

With that being said, he went through then Anna followed suit. The girls and I went next and Carl came last. When we got through, Gabriel and Anna were holding hands looking around.

"Castle Dracula." Anna whispered.


	3. Dracula's Death and Celebration

"This is Castle Dracula?!" I asked a little shocked.

"You've seen the movie a million times, Miranda. Of course it is. You should know that." Kayla said to me like I was blonde.

"Shut up, Kayla. I just mean that it's a lot bigger than what I thought it was. It looks only half this size in the movie. That's what shocks me so much. It's HUGE." I stated still a little shocked.

"How do we get through the door?" Anna asks.

Gabriel turned around to look at her. "I think I know." He said grabbing Anna with one hand and Carl with the other.

I watched as he jumped up and through the opening just above the door. I took out my grapple and hooked it to the edge. Kayla and Lauren grabbed onto me and I zipped us up my grapple line. "Where to next?" Lauren asked looking around.

"This way." Gabriel said leading us straight ahead.

The girls and I followed him and Anna with Carl close behind. "Are those...?" Carl asked.

"Yes." Anna said getting annoyed.

"And are those...?" He continued.

"Yes." Gabriel replied with the same amount of annoyance in his voice that Anna had.

Some gray skinned ugly dude came out carrying a cord talking to himself. "Igor do this. Igor do that." He said then looked in our direction dropping the cord and giving us a shocked expression. "How did you find...? It is impossible!" He screamed in shock.

Gabriel took out his tojo blades and pinned Igor to the wall. "Where's Dracula!?" He screamed in his face.

We heard a loud growl and knew exactly who it was. "Frankenstein's monster." I exclaimed.

We all rushed to where his growl came from and knelt down at a fence. Gabriel tried to separate two of the bars to jump through and save him, but he couldn't move them enough. Frankenstein's monster looked at us astonished. "There is a cure." He stated hoarsely.

"What?" Gabriel asked caught off guard.

"Dracula has a cure to remove the curse of the warewolf." He repeated. "Go. Find the cure. Save yourself."

We all got back up and went around to ask Igor questions and Gabriel grabbed his shoulders pinning him harder against the wall. "Why does Dracula have a cure? WHY?!"

"Because..." Carl started saying softly. "Because the only thing that can kill Dracula is a warewolf. The painting in the tower. That's what it meant."

"But Dracula has been using warewolves to do his bidding for centuries." Anna stated warily.

"Yes, but if one ever had the will to turn on him, he would need a cure to turn it human before it bit him." Carl finished proud of his genius brain and his thorough research.

Gabriel turned to Igor. "You're going to take these three and lead them to the antidote." He said pointing to Anna, Carl, and Me.

"No..I'm..NOT." Igor choked out.

Gabriel slammed him harder against the wall and then the small staircase. "Yes..I..AM." Igor corrected horrified of being killed.

"Here's the plan. When the clock strikes midnight, you'll have time to kill Dracula. We just have to get the antidote into you before the final stroke." Carl said.

"Are you insane?!" Anna yelled hitting Carl in the arm. "What kind of a plan is that?!"

Gabriel was arguing with Igor trying to get answers then he turned around and pulled out his silver stake opening it up and looking at the three of us meaning Me, Carl, and Anna. "If you don't get it to me before the final stroke, use this."

The three of us exchanged glances and then looked at Gabriel. Carl nodded taking the stake and grabbing Igor by the ear with his free hand. "Come on." He said and they started in the direction of the antidote.

I started to follow with Anna, but Gabriel pulled Anna's arm and pulled her to the side to talk privately. I stayed where I was and just watched. "I don't like this plan." Anna stated uneasily.

"We don't have a choice. Just don't get killed." He replied with concern.

"You still don't understand. It doesn't matter what happens to me. We must save my family." She said then tried to take off.

Gabriel pulled her back again. "If you're late, run like hell."

She looked at him for a few seconds then nodded trying to take off again. Gabriel pulled her back saying her name. "Don't be late." He stated.

They just stared at each other for a minute then Anna made a move wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Gabriel hesitated for a second then pulled her closer deepening the kiss. My mouth dropped open in total shock as I watched this. Neither of them looked like they wanted the moment to end. But given our time limit, they finally pulled apart and Gabriel whispered to her something I didn't catch. Then Anna nodded and finally took off and I followed. Kayla and Lauren went with Gabriel.

* * *

Once we got to where the cure was sitting, we stopped at the entrance to look for a minute. Igor went to go in, but Anna stopped him. "We'll go first." She said pointing to herself and Me.

I smiled and followed her. We stood in front of the vile for a few seconds then Carl was pushed in by Igor who then trapped us within the room. "Carl!" Anna and I said in unison kneeling down to make sure he was ok.

After five minutes of just staring at the vile, Anna spoke. "Go ahead. Grab it."

"You grab it, Carl." I stated.

"You go ahead and grab it." He spat horrified. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's never be the first one to stick your hand in a viscus material."

Suddenly Aleera jumped behind us startling us. We jumped back in the opposite direction and looked at her. Anna pulled out her sword. "Did I scare you?" She asked menacingly.

Carl shook his nervously. "No."

"Then maybe I need to try...a little harder." She said then cackled.

Anna then pushed the vile and it shattered splashing some kind of acid onto half of Aleera's face and caused her to scream. "What did I tell you?!" Carl said. "Viscus material!" He yelped.

The vile started rolling. "Get it. Get it." Anna stated pointing to it and talking fast.

Carl grabbed the vile and I grabbed a piece of glass that layed some of the acid in it and quickly carried it over to the gate throwing onto it. I watched the gate disintegrate a whole into it and the three of us took off running. Aleera tried to grab a hold of Anna and Anna swung around stabbing her in the heart with a stake. Aleera turned to ashes quickly and we left.

* * *

Once we reached Gabriel and Dracula, we watched as Gabriel bit him. Then I threw the antidote as he turned around. It was enough force and it landed in his abdomen curing him instantly. As he started to become human again, he looked at us. Anna teared up in happiness and ran jumping into Gabriel's arms throwing hers around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "We did it!" She screamed in joy.

Gabriel chuckled and kissed her softly. We were all watching then Lauren, Kayla, and Carl turned to me shocked at their kiss. "Did we miss something?" Carl asked.

I just smiled at them. "Long story."

They finally broke the kiss breaking out in joy and laughter. "We make a GREAT team." Anna stated.

"Yes we do." Gabriel replied taking her hand.

We let them lead and we all went back to the manor. Mitchell was standing in the doorway of the room when we got through the painting. "How'd it go?" He asked us curiously.

I went over to him and kissed him softly. "We did it. Dracula's dead and so are all his brides."

"I guess that means it's time to go home. Back to 2013." He said and looked at Carl.

Carl nodded and led him to the library. I went to our room with the girls to leave Anna and Gabriel to their privacy.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V.**

****After the kids and Carl left the room, I looked at Gabriel and smiled. He seemed to smile back half heartedly and said, "What?"

"I...uh...I..." I stuttered trying to find my words. "I...uh...love you." I finally managed to say.

Gabriel looked at me and smiled joyfully. "I love you too, Anna."

My stomach fluttered at his words and I blushed flattered, yet a little embarrassed. I looked down as I did so and he gently pulled my chin up to make me look at him. "I'm glad you feel the same way. Don't be embarrassed about it." He stated softly.

I looked deep in his eyes and smiled. He makes me feel like no other man can. I don't know what it is, but I'm in love with him. He makes me feel safe and secure. He saved my life plenty of times throughout this mission and that's what partially attracted me. I know he'll always protect me and I love that feeling. My social life is very weak and he's the first man I truly love. "What do you say we...uh..." I cut myself off and kissed him passionately.

Gabriel kissed me back deepening the kiss and I led him to my room starting to unbutton his trench coat.


	4. Making Love and Mitchell's Departure

**Gabriel's P.O.V.**

I looked at Anna pulling away. "Are you sure? Anna, I don't want you to feel like we have to."

"I want to. Put your hands on me, Gabriel." She said lovingly and pulled my trench coat off.

I kissed her passionately again and gently pushed her onto the bed taking her jacket off. She responded by taking my sweater and shirt off together eagerly. I unlaced her corset and released her of its tight grip. Anna pulled away to look at me. She smiled like I've never seen before. It was a smile of love and lust and just pure happiness. I took off her thin shirt and took the time to drink in her beauty. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever layed my eyes on. I could feel myself harden the longer I stared at her.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I felt Gabriel's hard and erect member through his pants hit my inner thigh. I was becoming wetter and more eager to feel him inside me. I've never felt this kind of thing before. I dedicated my entire life to killing Dracula, I never had time to socialize and act more like a woman. This is the first time and I find it addictive somehow. I like this feeling and I want it to continue. I lightly traced my fingers through his muscles until I reached the button on his pants tugging at it to unclasp it. I struggled and he kissed me again helping to get it loose. "Oh, Anna." He moaned softly.

I pulled his pants down along with his boxers releasing his large erect member. I took my time to look over him drinking in every detail of his beauty. If that's even the right word for a man. He's the most handsome man I ever saw. He was very intriguing to me. I bent up and whispered in his ear. "Rip them off." He obliged and ripped off my suspenders along with my pants as I kicked off my boots. I smiled mischievously and kissed him hungrily.

Gabriel deepened it and pulled my panties off quickly climbing on top of me. I deepened the kiss more and guided his hands to my exposed breasts. I loved the feel of his strong, warm, and roughed by work hands on my porcelain, smooth skin. It aroused us both further and I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

I just smiled. "Make love to me." I whispered seductively. He entered me slowly and I gasped.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head. "No. It feels good. Keep going." I said and kissed him again moaning from his touch.

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

I heard moaning coming from Anna's corridor and new instantly who it was. I shook my head. "I should tell them we can hear them." I said to the girls and walked to Anna's bedroom door. I knocked.

"Who is it?!" I hear Anna ask through a pleasurable gasp. I shook my head half smiling.

"It's Miranda. I came to tell you that the girls also accepted to stay and that we can hear your moaning. You're louder than you might think." I called through the door crack.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Just thought I warn you." I said and went back to my room where the girls stayed.

"What'd they say?" Lauren asked.

"They said sorry for the loudness and continued." I stated half smiling and rolling my eyes.

The girls giggled. I sat on the bed and giggled myself. Mitchell came running in with Carl a minute later. I looked up. "I'm going home." He said.

I stood up and hugged him with tears forming in my eyes. "I'm gonna miss you again." I mumbled.

He pulled away and kissed me softly. "I know." He said pulling away. "I'll miss you too. I'll call and stay in touch. I promise. I love you."

I wiped my tears and smiled knowing he would. "I love you too." I said and he left.


	5. A Bath and Cabling Rome

**Anna's P.O.V**

I heard crying and looked at Gabriel. "Gabriel, something's wrong."

"What are you talking about, Anna?"

"Someone's crying. You don't hear it?"

He shook his head. "I don't hear anything except our breathing."

"I want to go see who it is." I said and got up getting dressed. "Coming with me?"

"No. You go ahead. I'll just wait here for you."

"Suit yourself." I said shrugging and went to Miranda's room. I walked in to see Miranda crying with the girls gone. They must have went to bed. "Miranda, Hunny, you ok?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

I looked up at Anna and wiped my tears. "I will be. Mitchell just left and went home."

"Is that why you were crying?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. He'll be back soon enough. I'm just gonna miss him is all."

"Alright. That's normal. Did the girls go to bed already?"

"Yeah. They went to bed about five minutes ago." I replied.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard you crying."

"I'm fine. Really. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Hunny." She said and kissed my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, Anna. Nite."

"Night." She said and walked out.

**Gabriel's P.O.V.**

After a few minutes, I decided to get up and start the bathtub. I heard soft footfalls coming in the room and turned to find Anna. "Who was crying?" I asked.

"Miranda. She said Mitchell left. She'll be fine though. So what you doing?"

"Getting ready to take a bath." I said and turned the water off.

"Mind if I join you?"

I arched my eyebrow. "You ready for that?"

"Gabriel, I love you. We just made love, so it's not like I haven't seen you naked. What makes you think I wouldn't be ready for this?"

"Alright. If you're sure."

"Of course." She said and took her clothes off. "I already said I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course, Anna. You're the only woman for me. I love you with all my heart." I replied nonchalantly.

She pecked me on the lips and got in the tub. I followed and she sat on her knees straddling me.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I ran my hands up his torso and traced his muscles. "You're so muscular and strong. Very tan too. It's two of the reasons you're so hot and sexy." I said seductively.

He shivered. "You know what attracted me to you?"

I shook my head. "No. What does attract you to me?"

"You're beauty. Not just on the outside, but the inside as well. I love the fact you're tough, strong-willed, and a fighter. You never give up. You always keep moving on. You're personality is what attracted me for the most part. But I like the way your curls bounce when you're fighting. I also like how your hair is so silky and soft. You've got a hot, sexy, slender body and porcelain skin that glows under the moonlight. You're just absolutely wonderful." He said explaining.

"Really?" I asked tearing up.

"Yes. Everything about you, is pure beauty."

I let my tears fall and smile. I can't believe he really loves me for me. I hug him tight still crying. "Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

He smiles and holds me. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you have to go back to Rome since the mission is over?"

"Yes, but I'm not leaving you here. I'm taking you with me. We'll go and I'll tell the cardinal about our situation. Whether or not he'll like it, I'm not leaving you alone."

I look at him and wipe my tears. "You mean you'll move here to Transylvania?"

"Yes. The cardinal can send my assignments here. Carl can move in with us and that way I can get my weapons from him."

I smiled. "Oh, Gabriel! That's such a wonderful idea. But wait, you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Not after what happened."

I pull him in for a passionate kiss then pull away. "I would love to see where you two came from. Meet the cardinal. The assignments, we'll hunt together. You won't fight by yourself anymore."

"I figured. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriel." I said and layed my head on his chest.

He picked me up and got out. He grabbed a towel and dried us off. I pulled the plug to let the water drain and went to the room to put my night dress on. He followed me in and put his black cotton pajama pants on. I smirked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Is that all you're wearing?"

"Got a problem with that?" He asked teasingly.

"No. Not at all. I like seeing you like this. I was just wondering."

"Ok." He said then came over and pecked me on the lips. "I'm gonna have Carl cable the Vatican quick. I'll see you in the morning. Nite."

I pulled on his arm. "Don't sleep in your room."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone." I said sadly.

He hugged me. "You won't be. I'll be right next door if you need me."

"No. I want you to stay here. I want you to sleep in here with me." I said looking at him with a slight puppy dog pout.

"Oh. Alright. I'll sleep in here. Just let me have Carl cable the Vatican and let them know we'll be heading back tomorrow. I'll be right back. I promise."

I smiled and pecked his cheek. "I'll be in here waiting for you." I said and crawled in bed.

* * *

I heard Gabriel about ten minutes later walk in. I turned around and smiled. "What did they say?"

"They said they'll see us in two days. It's a few hours horseback and then about six hours by boat. That's the fastest way to get there."

"Ok. Come on." I said lifting the covers for him.

He got in bed and I cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and kissed my forehead. "Good nite, Love."

"Good nite, Van Helsing." I whispered and fell asleep.


End file.
